


Go That Extra Mile

by circ_bamboo



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: (kind of), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Community: smallfandomfest, Episode Tag, M/M, Post-Canon, canon nipple ring, i love these books so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo
Summary: Lee's not the blushing virgin Tony expected. (Post-Smoke and Ashes, by about five seconds.)
Relationships: Tony Foster/Lee Nicholas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Small Fandoms Fest





	Go That Extra Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/gifts).



> Written for the [Small Fandom Fest](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) on DW, for a prompt (the summary) by Spikedluv.

“I never once thought of you as the damsel.”

Lee smiled, dimple showing, and said, “Good,” as he went back in for round two--or maybe round twenty; Tony’d lost count--of kissing.

Well, not just kissing; somehow Lee’s hands had gotten under Tony’s shirt and were skating along his sides, over his ribs. Tony’s hands hadn’t exactly been idle, but he’d mostly been tracing Lee’s collarbone with his thumbs, trying not to go straight for the nipple ring or the ass or anything that might freak him out.

Right. Which reminded him--

“Look,” Tony said, breaking the kiss reluctantly. “We should--I don’t know, talk about this? Or something.”

“I thought we already did,” Lee said, obviously confused. “Wasn’t that what we did when you said, ‘That’s not a problem for me’ and I said, ‘Me, either’?”

 _He actually does a pretty credible Tony Foster impression_ , Tony thought, and shook his head. “No, I mean--just because--well--do you want to talk about this here, or should we go somewhere else?”

“I was kind of hoping that if we went somewhere else, it would be to do something other than talk,” Lee said, and his voice--dark, warm brushed velvet--slid along Tony’s spine.

“I don’t--really?” Tony asked. “I mean, yes, of course, let’s get out of your dressing room and not talk, but, well--shouldn’t we--shouldn’t you--” _I gotta get a better script writer._

“Tony,” Lee said, “if there’s something about your sexual history that I absolutely need to know, then by all means, tell me, but if not, can we get back to what we were doing or go to my place so we can continue?” He smiled; there was the dimple again. “I’m almost certain my bed’s bigger.”

Tony winced. Yeah, there was a _lot_ he should disclose. Technically, he was a month or so overdue for a proper test, but he’d been a little busy. _No excuse._ Anyway, he’d slept with, what, two men in the last six months? One of whom was Henry, who would certainly tell him if he’d picked up anything. The other was Zev, who’d been clean. Squeaky clean.

Like Lee undoubtedly was, despite all the Blondes of the Week.

Shit. At least Henry’s history included periods not entirely unlike his own.

“Let’s go to your place,” Tony said, after it became obvious that Lee was waiting for him to say something.

“Okay,” Lee said, and he certainly didn’t look disappointed.

They managed to escape the studio with little in the way of fanfare; Amy did give them a sarcastic golf clap, but everyone else pretended to ignore them. Tony risked a glance at Lee’s face as they got out of the door, and Lee looked--smug. He looked smug, as if he were proud of himself for leaving the studio with Tony.

( _Why shouldn’t he be?_ said the voice in Tony’s head that sounded like Henry. He told it _thanks_ and shoved it back down into the corner. He wasn’t going to do a threesome with Henry again any time soon, metaphorical, magical, or literal.)

Tony comforted himself with that smug look, through the long--okay, not so long, but it _felt_ very long--drive to Lee’s apartment. They drove separately; when they got into the building, Lee signed a list saying that Tony’s car was parked in one of his guest spots, and that highlighted just one of the differences between Tony’s apartment and Lee’s.

Which included that while their walls were both roughly the same color, in Lee’s apartment, it was on purpose, and in Tony’s, it was because beige paint was apparently cheap by the vat.

And Lee had, you know, actual furniture, instead of a futon and a media stand and a bunch of cardboard boxes.

And it smelled like lemon floor polish, rather than old pizza boxes and whatever the neighbors were cooking.

Tony stood in the center of the living room and stared for a few moments, and then turned to Lee, who was standing by the door, one eyebrow raised. “Your place. It’s nice,” he said, and felt his face grow warm. “I mean--”

“I gotcha,” Lee said. “So what is it you wanted to discuss? I’m hoping it wasn’t that important, so we can get on to the main course.” He leaned against the doorframe, hands in his jacket pockets.

“Uh,” Tony said, thoughts racing. It was an effort not to pace. “I mean, I’ve kind of got a rough history. But I’ve always tested negative, and there’s really nothing you need to worry about. I’ll tell you if you want but--” He waved a hand. “It would take too long.”

Lee smiled. “Yeah. Maybe later. It’s been a while for me.”

Tony swallowed and nodded. It had been about a month for him, but he really didn’t want to confess that his last time had been with Henry _and_ Leah. For so many reasons.

Green eyes narrowed, and Lee said, “I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve been with a guy.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, and he really wished for a rewind button so he could go back and listen to what Lee had just said. Because it’d sounded like . . . “Wait, what?”

“I said--” Lee quirked an eyebrow, the very edge of a grin on his face. “--that it’s been a _while_ since I’ve been with a _guy_.”

Yup. That was what it had sounded like he’d said. Tony’s mind went back and re-evaluated, oh, _everything_ that had happened over the last few months. _Goddamnit, Amy was right_ , he thought. “So you mean . . .” he said aloud, trailing off when Lee winced.

“Yeah. I dated a few guys in college. This isn’t . . . new.” 

Tony knew he’d done about three years at UBC before dropping out for a part in a movie that had launched his career all the way to _Darkest Night_. So did the rest of the internet. Apparently they’d all missed something else in there. It was obvious that Lee wasn’t done talking, though, from the way he was breathing and the way his eyes kept flickering between various corners of the room, so Tony raised his eyebrows and tried to look encouraging.

“I’m not going to lie: there were a lot of legitimate reasons for not wanting to risk dating you, including all the weirdness going on and the fact that we do work together. Like, maybe we could have survived a one-night stand or a breakup and been friends afterward if it would have happened early on, but now?”

Tony had to agree. Too much had happened since to make that likely. Or desirable.

“But I have to admit, and I was hoping to tell you this much later, if not never, it was at least partly because I’m a giant chicken and didn’t want to deal with the possible tabloid fallout.” Lee dug the toe of one shoe into the pile of the small rug he was standing on, looking down and then up, meeting Tony’s eyes. 

Tony nodded. “Okay.” He’d sworn to himself about a million years ago--well, okay, it had been while he was with Henry, really, so maybe four or five years ago--that he was never, ever going to date a closeted guy, because it just wasn’t worth it, but this didn’t look to be the same thing at all. “But now?”

Lee shrugged. “I got sick of my own excuses.”

Tony’s lips twisted in what he was pretty sure was almost a smile. “That’s great, but what happens when the tabloids come sniffing around?”

“I’m nowhere near as interesting as NPH or Lance Bass,” Lee said. “Third-rate syndicated vampire detective show, and I’m not even the lead. CB’d probably thank me for the ratings bump, if I did get outed publicly. And frankly, it was pretty difficult to spend the last five years pretending that I was only interested in women. I’m not sure I even did that great of a job, especially around you.”

“You fooled me for the first several months.” Not what he wanted to say. Damnit. Where was the script writer, again?

“Actor,” Lee said with a shrug. “I don’t think I’m going to go on the CBC and announce to everyone, _Hey, I’m bisexual and dating a guy now!_ but I’m just so fucking sick of, well, being the damsel and not getting the kiss from the hero at the end.” The smile and dimple made a brief appearance.

“You’re still not the damsel.”

“I know, but . . .”

“Yeah,” Tony said and sighed. This was really heavy, considering that he’d barely been pronounced ‘recovered’ from the last month, and not just the wizard stuff. The end of the season had been hell, but at least the kind of hell that would move his career forward. “You know what? As long as you don’t change your mind tomorrow morning, I’m not going to judge who you do or don’t want to tell.” Not that Tony usually had to tell people he was gay; he’d been visibly _something_ since he was about ten. But it wasn’t Lee’s fault that he passed for straight.

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Lee said, pulling his hands out of his pockets and spreading them. “Among other things, _everyone_ at CB Productions knows by now, and Amy and Zev would probably kill me if I had a bi freak-out and kicked you out tomorrow morning.”

Tony smiled for real at that. “Yeah, okay, good point,” he said. “If I’d backed out, I think Zev was going to shove a stapler down my throat.”

Lee chuckled. “Seriously, though, I won’t do that.”

Tony acknowledged what he’d said, the finality of the words and his tone, with a totally insufficient nod, but what else could he say? “So does this mean . . .” _That we’re a thing? That this isn’t just a one-night stand?_ He really hoped so, but wasn’t quite sure how to ask.

Fortunately, Lee understood. “It means we’re going to give it a shot. That is,” he added, “if you want to?”

“Oh, hell, yes,” Tony said without even the slightest hesitation.

They’d done this part before, except this time it was Tony’s turn to take two steps and slide his hands behind Lee’s head, into his hair, short strands rubbing against his palms. Their mouths crashed together, and oh, yes: the third--or twenty-third--was at least as good as the first. The anticipation, though, the time spent in the car and the conversation, made Tony’s hair stand on end as he shoved his hands down under Lee’s jacket--why was he even still wearing it--and--

“Uh, Tony?”

Why had Lee stopped kissing him? And why did the shadows around them look so weird--oh no--

“You’re glowing, I think.”

Tony looked down at himself, and-- _Well, what do you know._ He _was_ glowing. It was faint, as if he had a single firefly trapped inside the entirety of his hand, but it was still a glow. “That didn’t happen last time,” his mouth said before his brain could stop it.

Lee’s eyebrows were probably well up into his hairline, and Tony didn’t need to look at his face to see that. He could hear it in his voice as Lee asked, “Last time?”

Fortunately, Lee went on before Tony could spend much time and energy figuring out what he meant.

“I’m guessing that as busy as you’ve been, last time was before you, uh--” He frowned. “You know. The thing where you almost died.”

“Which one?” Tony couldn’t help but ask.

“My point exactly,” Lee said.

That was true. Tony hadn’t gotten laid since he’d, well, leveled up in wizardry. Twice. Maybe this was just an expected side effect. “I don’t know how to stop it,” he admitted.

Lee shrugged. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, let’s find out how much of you glows.”

 _What,_ Tony wondered, _did I fucking do to deserve him?_

“You exist,” Lee said, and Tony almost facepalmed because apparently he’d said that out loud. “Now get naked,” Lee added.

“You first,” Tony said.

A second later, Lee’s jacket was thrown across a chair and his sweater was on the floor, the t-shirt he’d been wearing under it mysteriously gone as well. Tony’s breath caught, his mouth suddenly dry. Sure, he’d seen Lee shirtless before--recently, even--and sure, he’d seen Lee shirtless and up close before, but . . . the nipple ring was _right there_ and, oh yeah, Tony was allowed to touch.

He reached out, but Lee grabbed his fingers. “Nuh uh,” he said. “Lose some clothing first.”

Oh. Right. He thought for a half-second about obliterating everything he was wearing; it wasn’t as if he really loved his shirt or the jeans or anything. But that seemed like a waste, so instead he just ripped everything off over his head, tossed it aside, and moved back in to put his hands on Lee’s chest.

“Keep going,” Lee said, grabbing his fingers again with one hand and using the other to--oh God he was unbuttoning his own jeans. Tony scrambled to follow, toeing off his shoes and shucking his socks at the same time.

“Looks like the glow goes all the way down,” Lee said, looking up and down with an obvious look of appreciation on his face, as well as--

Well. It wasn’t as if Tony weren’t in the same state, although at least Lee’s dick wasn’t _glowing_. Thank fuck _Lee_ didn’t care, although if Tony couldn’t stop being distracted by the fucking nightlight he’d turned into, Lee probably would start caring.

All of a sudden Tony was up against the wall with Lee pretty much attached to his face again, and he stopped being able to think about anything other than Lee’s tongue (in his mouth), Lee’s hands (on his chest, side, hip, _ass_ ), Lee’s thigh (between his) . . . 

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, when Lee stopped kissing him to start sucking his way down the side of his neck . . . right over the place where Henry’d left the hickey from hell a month ago.

All thoughts of Henry and the bite mark, though, fled his skull after _Lee_ bit him, hard enough that Tony’s hips jerked into Lee’s and his fingers dug into Lee’s shoulders. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned again.

“You were thinking too much,” Lee informed him, mischief and lust in his green eyes. “Bed?”

“Wall is good,” Tony said.

“Wall is too far from condoms and lube,” Lee said.

“Bed is good.”

It turned out that Lee had an actual bedroom, unlike Tony, and a king-sized bed with a fancy mattress and real sheets that he probably had more than one set of. He also either had a cleaning service or stress-cleaned, based on the fact that there wasn’t a bit of dust or misplaced anything anywhere. Tony was betting on cleaning service, but he didn’t have much time to think about any of that before he was flat on his back on the bed, Lee above him.

“I don’t know about you,” Lee said in between kisses and nips along Tony’s jawline, “but I’m up for anything.” His breath was hot across Tony’s ear, his words even hotter.

“Anything?” Tony asked, trying to sound arch but pretty sure he just sounded desperate. He was feeling pretty desperate, too.

“What would you like?”

Six months ago, if someone had told Tony that Lee Nicholas would be asking him in _that_ voice what he would like in bed, Tony would probably punched them for fucking with him, but he obviously would have had an answer. Right now, with all six feet plus of Lee warm and naked and pressed up against him, though, he couldn’t scoop up enough brain cells to have an answer other than, “Everything?” God, Lee smelled good, like leather and sweat and whatever expensive cologne he’d been wearing, and Tony just couldn’t think.

Lee’s low chuckle made Tony shudder. “Yeah, but what first?”

Tony reached down and wrapped his hand around Lee’s cock. God, he fucking wanted to--Oh, wait, he could. “Mouth,” he said as decisively as he could.

Lee gasped a little when Tony touched him, but he nodded. “Good choice.”

And then--

“What are you--”

Lee looked up from where he’d been biting Tony’s hipbone. “Sucking you off?”

Only a fool would be protesting here. Tony, despite a large body of evidence to the contrary, was not a fool. “Carry on,” he said, tracing a thumb over Lee’s cheekbone.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lee said, richly ironic, and proceeded to fry Tony’s brains in one smooth motion.

 _No gag reflex! No gag reflex!_ And, it became clear mere seconds later, significant experience sucking dick. Tony tapped him frantically on the shoulder much sooner than he actually wanted, or he was gonna blow. “Not--yet,” he said.

“You sure?” Lee asked, licking a stray bit of pre-come off his lip.

 _No_ , Tony just about said, but he nodded instead. “Fuck me first,” he said.

Lee inhaled sharply, his eyes darkening to forest green. “Yeah,” he said. Surging up, he kissed Tony so thoroughly that Tony lost track of time again. 

By the time he registered that Lee’d not only pulled away but had rolled off of him, Lee was back, holding a bottle of lube. “This okay?” he asked.

Tony wasn’t picky, but it was a kind he liked--and the bottle wasn’t full. He supposed Lee could have been using it for jerking off, but--

Lee sat back on his heels and sighed. “The glow stopped.”

 _What?_ Shouldn’t he be happy about that? Tony was, except--

“Normally I love the fact that you can’t keep anything off your face, but how long is it going to take you to stop being surprised that I’m not a blushing virgin?”

“Fuck,” Tony said, and he pushed himself up to something approximating a seated position. “I’m sorry, jerk move.”

Lee shrugged. “A little, yeah.”

“I don’t . . . care?” This was difficult to explain, especially given that it was in the middle of sex--even if the literal and metaphorical shine was a little off--and Lee was still holding the lube. “I mean, fuck, it’s great, you give fantastic head and I’m looking forward to returning the favor later--”

Lee grinned at that.

“--but it’s still a little bit of a mindfuck. I’m sorry. I’ll do better.” Seriously, shouldn’t be be over this already?

“I’ve bottomed before,” Lee said, which didn’t cause Tony’s brain to short out as much as it could have. “I like it.” There was the dimple again. “I kind of assumed you prefer to bottom, having met two of your exes--”

“Hey,” Tony said. That wasn’t fair. Henry definitely enjoyed a dick up his ass, although at least between the two of them, it was always clear who was in control. And Zev--well, sure, Zev’d mostly topped, but that was mostly because holy _shit_ he was good. “I’m versatile.” He did have a moderate preference for getting fucked, but if Lee wanted to, then Tony was not going to pass up _that_ chance.

“Cool,” Lee said. “Me too. There’s a whole box full of plugs and dildos in the closet. Maybe we can have fun with them at some point in the future. But right now, can we get back to what we were doing?”

“I’m kinda stuck on the whole box of plugs and dildos,” Tony said.

“Then clearly we need more lube.”

Tony couldn’t keep himself from laughing, partly because of the callback to the shitty night in Caulfield House, mostly because it was just funny. Then again, neither could Lee, and when they had finally settled down a little, they were back lying side by side on the bed. “Hey,” Tony said. _Jeez, awkward much?_

Fortunately, Lee was not. “Hey,” he said in return and pulled Tony in for a long kiss.

It got hot really fast, and Tony finally-- _finally_ \--got his mouth on the infamous nipple ring. He tasted sweat and metal and a hint of victory as he used just enough teeth on Lee’s skin to make him cry out and tug at Tony’s hair. Lee dragged him back up for more kisses, heady and bright and as intoxicating as tequila. Before Tony knew it, Lee was popping the top of the lube and coating his fingers, confirming that Tony was ready with a couple of raised eyebrows. “Yeah,” Tony said, still panting. “God, _please_.”

“No, just Lee,” he said, and Tony thought about making a smart-ass comment in response but lost all will to do so when Lee’s index finger slid inside him.

In short order, Tony found himself completely unraveling, with no brain cycles to wonder if the glow had come back. His eyes kept shutting, but every time he opened them, Lee was watching his face with an intensity that Tony almost couldn’t handle.

The whole _situation_ was almost more than Tony could handle, which was fucking ridiculous. He’d had a lot of sex over the years. He’d had partners who were more creative, more skilled, more practiced than Lee, certainly, but here they were back in the Rainbow Network Movie of the Week--the pay-per-view version--and it was just short of being too much.

Speaking of too much, Lee definitely had three fingers in Tony’s ass, and he was breathing, “Good?” in Tony’s ear. God, some time he was just going to ask Lee to narrate while he jerked off, or something. 

But he’d sounded expectant, not like he was just making sex dialogue, so Tony pushed the waves of pleasure down just a tiny bit and said, “Yeah, God, fuck me now.” Honestly, he hadn’t even needed to be so thoroughly fingered--this was nowhere near his first rodeo--but he’d enjoyed it, and he knew how the Anal Sex 101 script went.

Lee buried his face into Tony’s shoulder and shuddered before saying, “Yeah, just . . .” He pulled his fingers out--never the sexiest noise or feeling, but hey--and went back to the drawer to find a condom.

Tony watched. Lee’s hands were trembling just a bit as he ripped open the package and rolled the condom on, but it wasn’t clear if it was from anticipation or nerves or what. The lube had fallen to the far side of the bed, so Tony made the effort to pick it up and help Lee slick himself up.

“Oh, fuck, Tony,” Lee groaned as he did so. “Careful, or--”

Tony grabbed him a little more firmly. “After this much anticipation,” he said, “I _know_ you can hold out a little longer.”

In an instant, Tony was flat on his back again, Lee between his legs, staring down hotly, his voice _so_ fucking intense. “Not if you keep that up,” he said, almost a growl.

“I can keep up with you,” Tony said, squirming until Lee’s cock was just about in the right spot.

“I know you can.” Lee reached down, adjusted himself a little, and started sinking in.

Into Tony.

Oh, _God_ , he wasn’t sure if he’d survive this.

From the look on Lee’s face, he wasn’t sure if he would, either.

But somehow Lee made it all the way in, hips against Tony’s ass, curling him halfway into a ball, and Tony got his hands into Lee’s hair, short as it was, and then he knew he was glowing again, because he could see the faint reflection in the sweat on Lee’s face and chest and in the metal of the nipple ring.

Whatever. If Lee didn’t care, Tony didn’t. He flicked the nipple ring, causing Lee’s hips to stutter, and went back to holding on for dear life.

He didn’t know what he wanted to watch most, Lee’s face or his chest or the faint glimpses of Lee’s back and ass that Tony could see in the mirror across from the bed. (He didn’t think the mirror was there on purpose, but if it were, bonus.) Half the time he just had to close his eyes, or he’d fucking lose it well before he wanted to. He didn’t mind getting fucked after he’d come, but he just wanted to make sure he held on long enough to--to--

“OhfuckTonypleasetellmeyou’reclose,” Lee said all in a rush, his voice so low it was nearly a rumble. “I can’t--”

“Yeah--I’m--” Tony yanked his hand out of Lee’s hair and reached down between them to palm himself, to wrap his hand around his cock and just--let--go--

Lee’s long groan and the deep shaking of his hips, slamming up against Tony’s, was what set him off, spilling all over his hand, and the world whited out behind his eyelids for just a moment.

“Fuck,” Lee said a minute or twenty later. “That was--”

“--A good start,” Tony said, reaching up to run his hand over Lee’s back, smooth skin covered in sweat.

“I was going to say ‘bright,’” Lee said, and Tony opened his eyes. Lee’s face was buried in his shoulder again; Tony was momentarily sad that Lee hadn’t bitten him at the end there, but he threw that thought back in the bin it usually lived in, along with any comparisons between certain exes and Lee.

“Sorry?” he offered, although he wasn’t entirely sure what he was apologizing for.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Lee said. “I mean, fuck, that was great. Are you going to supernova every time we have sex?”

Oh. The whiting-out hadn’t been just in his own head. “I have no idea.”

“I mean, it’s gratifying.” He could feel Lee smiling against his shoulder. “Pretty sure I did a good job.”

“Pretty sure you would have known you did without the light show,” Tony shot back.

“Yeah, but it never hurts to be told.”

Tony huffed out a breathless chuckle. “That was fucking awesome. When can we do it again?”

“After a nap?”

Tony’s heart rate sped up and his dick tried to join the party, but only a little. “Sure.” A nap sounded really good.

After a quick cleanup, they both jumped back into bed, and Lee manhandled Tony into a spooning position. It had been a while since he’d been spooned by a guy taller than he was--Henry was decidedly shorter and Zev was a touch shorter--and he wasn’t sure he’d ever been spooned by someone as built as Lee. (Fucked, sure, but not cuddled.)

Lee’s arm curled over Tony’s side, hand flat on his abs, and after a few seconds of just breathing with each other, Lee’s fingers started tracing small circles on Tony’s skin. “So that _was_ a thing,” Tony said.

“What?”

Tony covered Lee’s hand with his, mimicking the small circles against his skin. “You’re--gropey.” There was probably a better word for it, but he couldn’t pull it out of the soup between his ears.

“Oh,” Lee said. He shifted a little behind Tony, clearly embarrassed, and he tried to pull his hand away, but Tony wouldn’t let him.

“No, I mean, I like it.”

Lee resisted for a second and then relaxed, his lips against the nape of Tony’s neck. “I like touching you. I like _you_ ,” he said.

“I like you too,” Tony said, feeling his face flush hot with embarrassment. How middle-school was this conversation? 

“I think,” Lee said, a little tentative, “that I’d like to go out to dinner with you, maybe tomorrow, if you’ve got time.”

If he had time. Tony was temporarily out of work just like everyone else on _Darkest Night_ , and he’d have to go check with the union about some short-term stuff, and--Wait, the important part here was that Lee had just asked him on a _date_.

Like, out in public.

“Hell fucking yes,” he said without thinking. “I mean. Yes, I’ve got time.”

“I think I liked your first answer better.” Lee pulled him in closer. “Thai?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” There were questions he could have asked--probably should have--but he found he really didn’t feel the need to. _This talking thing seems to be working. Who’d’ve thought?_

“Cool.” Lee sighed, content, and Tony’s body sagged a little more into his, and he found himself drifting off.

He woke up some time later to Lee’s mouth on the bite mark he’d left earlier, the hand that had been on his abs now brushing across his nipples. Tony gasped.

“I believe,” Lee said, dark velvet murmur again, “you said something about returning the favor?”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in December of 2011 and wrote everything but the smut part. Oops. Thanks to the smallfandomfest for existing, and thanks to katherine_tag for beta-reading something where she only sort of remembered canon. (I thanked her by adding more nipple ring.)
> 
> Title from Britney's "Gimme More" ~~because I googled "songs from 2007" and it mentions something about being up against a wall~~


End file.
